The importance of Survival
by away with the stars
Summary: Its An AU set round about now and is a mess around version of how carlisle created Esme


I'd never given much thought as to how I would die until that day came. Yet the last thing i remember before blacking out was two bright headlights coming towards me. I was twenty minutes late for work due to my lovable, overprotective father. He's never been comfortable with me driving due to a freak accident that took place when i was seventeen and my mother was killed by two youths speeding along the freeway.

It was twenty past nine when i finally stepped out of the door wacking the C.D player up, i never noticed the sound of the screeching tyres and the bright headlights coming towards me at such pace it seemed dreamlike almost unreal.

.........................................................................................................................................

It was another manic day at the hospital; three drunks with head injuries, two children with broken arms and an eldery women who comes in every week complaining of abdominal pains.(No-one takes her seriously). That was when the emergency kicked in. The paramedics rushed in through A&E with a young women, she was the most beautiful women i'd ever seen. Her long caramel hair complemented her slender features perfectly though she seemed so recognizable.

' young women Esme Evenson, looks in her early twenties major head injuries, broken ribs and multiple fractures by the way she's also pregnant'

' Ok jasper bring her in, take her through to bed three'

Her injuries were horrific but she seemed so peaceful as if she was in a dreamlike state. What was her chance of living?

I worked for hours on her lifeless body trying desperatly to bring her out of her unconcious state. Nothing worked. Her baby died.

I was off hunting the following week with friends from Denali and my companion Edward yet the whole time i was contemplaiting the idea of making her like me as i was so lonely despite having Edward for compainionship i still felt that something in this life was missing, and that something i found was Esme. Yet would she despise me for keeping her alive in this life like i despised myself. I was overly paranoid about Esme even my intern Dr Emmett McCarty Keeping me informed of her progress could not help me focus on the hunt.

Upon returning to the hospital Emmett informed me that the vast majority of her injuries were healing but the damage to her brain was that severe that she may never wake from her unconcious state.

Over the next few days i kept a constant vigil at her bedside weighing within my mind the pro's and con's for transforming her. However much i tried the Pro's always outweightened the Con's in my own mind i didn't even know anymore whether i was even thinking straight my emotions overpowered the logic behind saving her. I suppose you could say i loved her with all the compassion i have. All this lingering around Esme's body ended up with an ear full from the consultant about inappropiate behaviour towards the patient yet after many years being in this fixed state i had developed ways to block out the noice of their ramblings. To be fair i didn't really care what the other doctors thought about me and my relationship with Esme i loved her.

The following week Esme's husband visited her. There was something odd with his behaviour that to me didnt seem right. The way he looked at her lifeless body, the look of hatred within his eyes. It was as if he wanted her to die. I despised him for having her and it not being me sitting at her bedside. A part of me wanted to rip his head off for the way he was treating her, with the look of hatred within his dead coal black eyes.

She was sentenced to die by the man that so called loved her he had just said his last goodbye. But what about mine. Was this the right time to change her, how long had i got. The wards on A&E were so busy this time in the evening i wouldn't get a chance. That was when i realised that i was just putting it of like i had done for so many weeks before, and if i was being honest with myself i was just a coward if i loved her as much as i thought i did why couldn't i just bite her instead of putting it off, because in a few hours i would be to late and her fragile heart would no longer beat.

My moment finally came when just after 11oclock when many doctors were called away to an emergency. There was a RTA just outside Seattle involving five cars many of the passanges were rushed here.


End file.
